


Lectures and Lessons

by tigereyes45



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Benjen Stark could not sleep one night once sent to bed after dinner. His eldest brother, Brandon, is home but shouting fills the hall where joy should be. Home suddenly feels small to poor Benjen as he hides on the wall by a corner tower listening to his father and brother. A single thought racing through his young mind, is Brandon going to leave again?(Before any of the events that led to Robert's Rebellion.)





	Lectures and Lessons

Benjen attempts to study as Brandon and father begin to argue again. His eldest brother had brought home Barbrey Ryswell. A daughter who had also been under guidance at Lord Dustin’s home. Brandon wanted to wed the other northern lord’s daughter. He claimed they were in love and Bradon would marry no other. Of course, father was not happy.

Benjen could hear the shouts and screams coming from the main hall all the way from his hidden spot perched on top of the wall. He sat in on the stones that stuck out from under one of the corner towers. The closest to the main hall. Now you might be wondering why would Benjen choose the closest? That was simply because the stones he could perch on were the largest on that tower. His father’s men could not see him when he sat there either, not unless they were to look straight across at him from the other towers. Rarely did any of the men look in when on patrol.

Candles go out from around the front of the hall. The loss of light clear to the young boy. Benjen wonders if Ned could hear father all the way from Jon Arryn’s home. It had been months since Benjen had seen his older brother. It had been much longer since he had last Brandon as well. Benjen only got to hug his brother and sit to eat dinner before the fight began. Tomorrow he decides he will ask Brandon to help him with his lessons. If he was still allowed too. Father was rather angry, but there was no one else better with a sword then Brandon! So maybe father would allow him to teach Benjen despite the fight.

A crash comes from below as Benjen watches the doors to the hall open and close. The door itself creates a loud slamming noise as it blows out the rest of the torches and candles lit outside. Suddenly the night felt a lot colder too little Benjen. He pulls his fur coats tighter around his body and tries to follow the dark figure below with his eyes. It was almost impossible with so little light from the moon.

Still, Benjen strains his eyes to see where the tall figure was going. It had to be his brother Brandon after all. He watches it go all the way to the stables before losing sight of it permanently. Was Brandon planning to leave? He couldn’t! He just came back. Benjen almost jumps up before remembering where he was sitting. Carefully Benjen climbs back over to the pass through. Slipping into the tower Benjen runs over to the ladder. He climbs down it as fast as possible.

Horses neigh as Benjen slips into the stables. Squinting into the darkness Benjen calls out his brother’s name as quietly as he could. He wasn’t supposed to be out of his room this late after all. “Brandon?” No response. Benjen walks farther end before calling out again. “Brandon?”

A torch lights behind him, causing Benjen to jump as his head whips around. Holding the torch in his left hand was Brandon Stark. Benjen felt fear and joy in the same instant. His big brother was right there before him but clad in riding ware. A horse’s reins held in his right hand tightly.

Benjen meets his brother’s deep grey eyes and sighs. “Y-you’re leaving aren’t you?” He asks feeling dejected.

Brandon’s eyes melt as they watch Benjen. “Come here, Benjy.” Brandon orders carefully he sets the torch back in its holder. The eldest Stark child drops to one knee and releasing the reigns holds his arms out to his brother. Benjen took no other goading to jump freely into them.

“You should be in bed, you know.” Brandon points out as he squeezes his brother tightly. It wasn’t often Benjen got a hug from his older brothers. So despite feeling pain, Benjen holds his tongue and tries to squeeze Brandon back just as hard.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Benjen explains.

Brandon does not ask why he knows what kept Benjen up this night. So Benjen asks his question again. “Are you leaving? I know father is angry, but you should stay. Mother misses you.” Benjen quickly explains hoping to convince him. He doesn’t bother to mention how lonely the castle felt without his brothers. He wasn’t supposed to talk about that. Father always told him not too.

“I am, but just for a time. I will be back.” Benjen looks down, not sure if he should believe his brother’s words. “Benjen I promise I will be back. I am going for a ride.” The eldest swears ruffling his brother’s hair.

“Benjen Stark! Where are you boy?” Comes the call of Old Nan.

Goosebumps form on his skin as a shiver crawls down Benjen’s back. Brandon fails to hold back his laughter, causing her to travel towards the stables. Old Nan’s face was one filled with amusement when she finds the two Stark boys squatting together in the stables.

“Now what would you two be doing in here? Going for a late night ride?” She looks over Brandon. “Ah, one of you are.” Her smiles dissipate as her old eyes fall to Benjen. “I’m sorry my Lord but it is the young lord’s time for rest. I’m afraid you can not take him with you tonight.”

“I know.” Brandon stands up and calls his horse over with a quick whistle. “Will you make sure he gets to bed Old Nan?”

“Of course my Lord.” Old Nan promises to take Benjen’s hand.

“He isn’t lord yet.” Benjen points out eagerly.

Old Nan begins to walk away, waiting until they were almost to Benjen’s bedroom to answer. “No, he isn’t.” Her words sound thoughtful and sad. He was going to tell her not to worry. That Brandon would be back and one day he would be the lord. Yet Old Nan’s next words chill the young Benjen. Enough so for him to stay quiet the rest of the night. “The world of cold nights and endless riding is not for you yet young man. It will claim you and you won’t be able to run.” With those words, she tucks him in and leaves him alone. Benjen slept none that night.


End file.
